Nature versus Nurture
by JRyanRajinCajun
Summary: Goren and Eames discover their victim is Nicole's sister is she a victim or the murderer?
1. Chapter 1

Nature versus Nurture

**Nature versus Nurture**

The first time he saw her was two weeks ago at the Museum of Art. She was there with a bunch of 8 year old kids, trying to explain to them the difference between Monet and Rembrandt, but they weren't paying attention. They were just talking among themselves or poking each other laughing. But she just continued her discussion.

He moved in closer so he could hear. She noticed he was paying attention to her and was interested in what she was saying. She started talking directly to him and smiling. Her smile brightened the room and he was mesmerized.

When she was finished she gathered up the kids and moved along. He followed but tried to remain hidden; he found her interesting and beautiful. She knew the man was watching her and found it flattering. She began to act flirtatious, tossing her hair, bending down so her cleavage would show or pointing her rear in his direction. He blushed but couldn't look away. She was playing a game with him and he liked it.

But now she was unconscious in the Police Commissioner's car. How did she get there? The fire department was using the Jaws of Life to get her out the car; the commissioner was dead. He wished he would have approached her that day and asked her name.

"They making any progress, Bobby?" asked Eames as she looked down the ravine.

"They should have her out in a few minutes," replied Bobby as he stood with his hands in his pockets.

Goren and Eames stood watching the Firemen work with anticipation.

"We got her out!" yelled one of the firemen who was down in the ravine.

The EMT's rushed down the hill with a back board and neck brace to bring her back up. Goren started to go down the hill but Eames pulled him back.

"Let them do their job, Bobby. I know this is an important case and Ross is going to be breathing down our necks, but there's no need to run down there and get hurt."

She didn't know the crime scene wasn't the reason he wanted to go down that hill. He wanted to check on her. But he stayed back as his partner suggested.

"As soon as we get her cleared, we will get the commissioner's body out and then we can get the car out. We'll tow it to the One PP garage," said the fireman.

"Did she have a purse? Or anything to ID her with," Goren asked the fireman and the EMT's.

The EMT's quickly checked her clothes and found nothing. They put her in the ambulance and raced towards the hospital. Bobby watched them as they left. The firemen double-checked the car and found nothing.

"Guess she is a Jane Doe for now," said one of the firemen.

"Well, there is nothing for us to do here, Eames. Let's head to the hospital; she is the one with the answers," said Goren.

Goren and Eames arrived at the hospital and inquired about the Jane Doe who was just brought in. The nurse informed them the doctor was still examining her, so they took a seat in the ER waiting room.

"Maybe the commissioner's wife knows who she is," suggested Eames.

"We can take a picture of her and Captain Ross can ask, since he wants to handle talking to her," said Goren.

"So he made the notification?" asked Eames.

"Yeah, he went to college with her; they are old friends. He wanted to be the one to tell her."

"Maybe he was having an affair with our Jane Doe," Eames wondered aloud.

"Let's not jump to conclusions." No way, he thought, she was some sort of teacher. The way she acted with those children she didn't look like an adulteress. This job has taught him nobody ever looks the part, but he wouldn't believe her capable of this. The doctor walked out of the ER into the waiting room; Goren and Eames stood up.

"Detectives, the nurse told me you were here about Jane Doe. She has a pretty nasty bump on her head. She still hasn't regained consciousness. But from what the x-rays and CT scan show, she is fine. She has some bruising but she is a very lucky woman," said the Doctor.

"Thank you, Doctor. We will need to get her fingerprints, a picture and a blood sample to help identify her. Also here is my card, please call us when she wakes up," said Goren.

"Sure, I understand. Anything I can do to help," replied the doctor.

Goren and Eames gathered what they needed to help ID Jane Doe and headed back to One PP. They dropped the items off at the lab. Rodgers, the Medical Examiner, hadn't yet completed the autopsy of the commissioner, so they headed for Captain Ross's office.

"Come in detectives," said Ross. "Do you have anything?"

"Here is a picture of Jane Doe. We thought maybe the commissioner's wife might know who she is," said Eames, handing Ross the picture.

"I can ask her. So this woman was in his car with no ID," asked Ross.

"No sir. No purse or wallet. We have a sample of her blood and fingerprints to run through the system. Fingerprints shouldn't take that long, but the blood might take awhile," said Goren.

Ross picked up the phone and called the lab. "Yes, this is Captain Ross. Detective Goren just dropped off some blood and fingerprint samples on the commissioner's case. I want them run before anything else. Do you understand? This is first priority," ordered Ross.

"Thanks, Captain," said Eames.

"I want to be kept updated on this regularly. Do you understand," asked Ross

"Yes sir," said Goren.

Eames and Goren went to their desks and tried to decide what to do next. Goren's phone rang.

"Goren...Ok, thanks." He hung up the phone and ran his fingers through his hair.

"What," asked Eames.

"Well, she doesn't have a record. Her prints weren't in the system," said Goren.

Eames' phone rang.

"Eames...Really?...From what?...Ok...thanks," Eames hung up her phone. "That's interesting."

"What," asked Goren.

"The commissioner died of a heart attack. He probably had the heart attack, ran off the road and caused the accident. Case solved," Eames said as she took a sip of her tea.

Goren's phone rang again.

"Goren...hmmm... ok. Thanks," Goren leaned back in his chair and rubbed his beard. "Well, I hate to blow your theory, but that was the garage. Seems the commissioner's brake line had a small pin hole that caused a slow leak. And there was red paint on the driver's side. Someone tampered with the brake line, chased him down the road, forced him off the road and down into the ravine. Then he had the heart attack," said Goren.

"Dang! Talk about overkill," said Eames. "So the accident caused his heart attack?"

"Not according to his Cardiologist," said Rodgers as she walked in. Goren sat up in his chair and the two detectives turned to look at her as she continued. "I called his Cardiologist about his last check-up and his heart was in fine condition, so I did some checking on his body again. I found a needle mark behind his right ear. Someone must have injected him with potassium chloride and instant heart attack." She handed Goren the picture of the injection site.

"So after they ran him off the road they climbed down the ravine and finished him off with an injection," Goren speculated.

Eames' cell phone rang. When she hung up she was white as a ghost.

"Maybe they were already in the car," said Eames.

"What do you mean?" asked Goren, turning to look at her.

"The person who injected him, our Jane Doe. Maybe she injected him," said Eames.

"Why would you think she did it," asked Goren.

"Because she is Nicole Wallace's sister," said Eames.


	2. Chapter 2

**Nature versus Nurture Chapter 2**

"What? How do you know," questioned Goren. He jumped up from his chair and started pacing and rubbing the back of his neck.

"That was the lab. They ran her DNA in the computer; it was a familial match to Nicole Wallace. They have the same parents, Bobby," explained Eames, as she looked at her partner with concern.

"There has to be another explanation. If she did it, why didn't they find a syringe in the car? She wouldn't have allowed herself to get hurt," Bobby rationalized.

Eames was confused. "Bobby why are you so concerned about this woman," she questioned as she watched her partner continue to pace.

"I just don't think we should jump to conclusions just because she is Nicole's sister. We don't even know if she has had any contact with her sister. Just because her sister is a criminal doesn't mean she is," he argued sitting back down at his desk.

"Doesn't mean she isn't either," replied Eames. She started to conduct a search on her computer to find out more about Nicole Wallace's siblings, but Ross walked out of his office.

"Jane Doe woke up. The hospital just called," he said as he looked at Goren and Eames.

He noticed Rodgers standing there. "Is something wrong?"

"Uh, no. Just bringing a copy of the lab results up. My fax machine was broken," she quickly covered up her reason for being there. She walked back to the elevators

Ross walked back into his office and closed the door.

"Shouldn't we tell him," questioned Eames as she looked at Goren.

"We still don't know who she is. Let's just wait till after we get the whole story. Eames, let's give her the chance to explain herself. Innocent until proven guilty," pleaded Goren. He gave Eames a tender look.

"There is something you're not telling me Bobby. After what Nicole did to you, I can't understand why you would be so understanding to her sister. But I will follow your lead," agreed Eames. The both gathered their things and were on their way.

When they arrived at the hospital they approached the nurses' station. No one paid attention to them. Goren got impatient; he began tapping on the counter trying to get someone's attention. He walked behind the desk and tapped a nurse on the shoulder.

"Excuse me sir. You're not supposed to be behind the desk," she barked.

"Miss, we are...," he started.

"Get out from behind the desk!" she said forcefully.

Eames smiled as Goren removed himself from behind the desk. He placed his hand on the counter and started tapping his fingers again. The nurse looked up at him; she was getting even more agitated. When she was finished with what she was writing, she walked up to the counter.

"Now, how can I help you," she asked.

"We are Detectives Eames and Goren, we were told Jane Doe woke up," replied Goren.

"Yes, her name is Janie Reese," said the nurse.

"Are you sure it isn't Wallace," asked Eames.

"She said her name is Janie Reese, a third grade school teacher," said the nurse. "She is in room 402 if you want to ask her yourself."

"Could be she changed her name to out-run Nicole's notoriety," suggested Eames as they walked down the hall.

"We need to keep an open mind, Eames, remember," informed Goren.

Eames rolled her eyes; she didn't know what was going on with her partner. When they reached the room, he opened the door and let his partner in first. The doctor was examining Janie. He was explaining to her that she was ok, and that she should be able to go home later that day.

"Thank you so much doctor," she said. She noticed when Goren and Eames had walked in. She recognized Goren right away, but didn't say anything. She wondered why they were here; she didn't have to wonder for long.

"Ms. Reese, we are Detectives Goren and Eames. We are working on the Commissioner's murder," said Eames. Eames paused waiting to see her reaction. Goren stood back he let Eames handle the questioning.

"Murder? I though he died in the car crash." She was shocked.

"No see, the accident didn't kill him. He was killed with a shot of potassium chloride. Which happens to be the same way your sister killed some of her victims," explained Eames.

"My sister? I don't have a sister. I was an only child," replied Janie. "You must have me confused with someone else. Why are you doing this? I would never hurt Charles. I have been friends with him and his wife for years." She began to cry.

Goren touched Eames shoulder and gave her a signal to back off. Bobby handed her his handkerchief, then sat in the chair next to her bed.

"Ms. Reese, how did you end up in the car with the commissioner?" asked Goren.

"We were at an art auction together. He likes art but really didn't know anything about art, so I would go with him and help him decide what to buy. We were on our way back and this car was on our tail and kept hitting us from behind; then it drove up on the side of us. Charles tried to stop the car but the brakes didn't work. Eventually it pushed us off the road," she was still crying as she explained.

"Did you see the car or who was driving?" he asked calmly and gently.

"It was a red car with dark windows, I couldn't see inside. I must have been knocked out, because I don't remember anything, except waking up here," she finished.

"You said you don't have a sister. Where are your parents?" continued Bobby, trying to remain calm.

"They died when I was 3. I was raised by my grandparents. They died 4 yrs ago," she said.

"I notice you don't have a European accent. Have you ever been overseas?" he asked.

"No, I was born in America. My parents died in a car crash in Hartford, Connecticut. After that my Grandparents raised me," she said.

"What were their names," asked Bobby.

"My grandparents were Harvey and Lily Reese. My parents were Paul and Vivian Reese, but I was their only child. They would have told me if there was another child," she insisted.

"Thank you, Ms. Reese for answering our questions," said Bobby as he touched her arm.

"You're welcome Detective. I want to find out who did this, and you can call me Janie," she said as she tried to smile.

Eames rolled her eyes and walked out into the hall. Goren joined her after a few minutes.

"Don't tell me you fell for that," smirked Eames.

"Well, we should at least check it out," replied Goren. He wasn't looking at Eames but still writing notes in his binder, because he knew what type of look he would get.

"Bobby, she is a con artist like her sister, she manipulates men and then discards them. I know you haven't been on the top of your game lately, but don't let this woman be your downfall. I bet Nicole is watching this and laughing her ass off. She can't get to you, so she sends her sister," explained Eames.

"Let's just check with the Connecticut Police and check out Reese's story and background," insisted Goren. "We have to investigate everything. "Oh and she claims she had her purse. Where did that disappear to?"

"Maybe someone came by the crime scene and stole it?" added Eames.

"Also they didn't find a syringe in the car. How did she get rid of that," asked Goren.

"Maybe it was in the purse that got stolen," responded Eames. "Ok, you got me, let's check it all out. Don't give me that grin of yours."

But Goren couldn't help it. He knew someone was setting her up or Nicole and Janie were working together. Something about her eyes told him she was telling the truth. But maybe Eames was right; lately he had been off his game.


	3. Chapter 3

**Nature versus Nurture Chapter 3**

Back at One PP Goren and Eames sat at there desks conducting research on Janie Reese. DMV had her listed as Janie Elizabeth Reese born 6/20/1973, 5'6" 115 pounds. Her address was 100 Central Park West, Apartment 1056, Manhattan. She was a 3rd grade teacher at Mary hill Elementary School, a private school in Manhattan, she has taught there for 5 yrs.

Goren sat back in his chair and looked at Eames. "What," she asked as she looked at her partner with confusion.

"Nicole was born in 1968. So when Janie was born Nicole was 5. If Janie is telling the truth and she doesn't know Nicole. Why was Janie sent away and Nicole wasn't? Nicole was abused by her father. Was Nicole jealous of the new girl being brought in the family? Did she hurt the baby and maybe they had to send her away," suggested Bobby.

"Seems to me they would have sent Nicole away instead of the baby," replied Eames as she listened intensively to her partner and sipped on her tea.

Bobby straightens himself up in his chair, and began talking faster just like he always did when he felt he was on to something. "No, daddy wouldn't send away his "special little girl". The baby was too young to satisfy the needs Nicole was satisfying for him. She was his sexual little girl. So if one child was to go it would be Janie. The mother was probably submissive and would do what ever he wanted," he explained as he typed into his computer.

"But where would they send her," asked Eames as she got up to see what her partner was typing into his computer. "Harvey and Lily Reese? The grandparents, they sent her to the grandparents," Eames was beginning to understand.

"The mother's family, Reese must be her maiden name. She said they died but maybe we can find the family lawyer or someone who could tell us why they lied about her family being killed in an auto accident," explained Bobby. "There you go." He said pointing at his screen."

"Jacob Winchester Attorney and he wears an ascot how charming," snaked Eames. "What a lovely day for a ride to the Hamptons, what will I wear," smiled Eames.

Eames grabbed their coats and they headed for the garage. They arrived at Winchester's office a few hours later. They walked into the office and walked up to his secretary's desk.

"We need to speak to Mr. Winchester," said Eames as she flashed her badge.

"Do you have and appointment," she asked not even looking up. She was looking over some papers.

"No, but this is police business. So it's important we see him," insisted Eames.

"Well if you don't have an appointment your going to have to wait, so have a seat," she said pointing to the chairs.

Goren didn't like her attitude. "Listen Miss, we been on the road a long time. We are trying to solve a murder here. So appointment or no appointment Mr. Winchester is going to see us now." Goren headed for the door. The secretary tried to block his way, but he pulled the fake move on her, he pretended to go one way but went the other. When they opened the door they got an eye full. Mr. Winchester was watching porn on the TV and self gratifying himself.

"I tried to stop them, Mr. Winchester," yelled the secretary.

Eames busted out laughing. Goren held up his hand and shook his head. Mr. Winchester hurried up and zipped his pants and apologized.

"I am sorry, but who are you and why are you busting in my office," he demanded.

Goren and Eames flashed their badges. Mr. Winchester sat down. "Oh, Uh, Officers what can I do to help you," he said ashamedly. Now he was blushing. "Please sit down." He held out his hand, to shake hands with Eames and Goren, but they refused.

"Mr. Winchester we are here to ask you about two of your clients and their daughter. Harvey and Lily Reese, and their daughter Janie," Goren opened his binder ready to take notes.

"Such a lovely old couple and Janie such a beautiful smart woman. They left her lots of money. But that's about all I can tell you the rest is confidential," he replied.

Goren was getting agitated, he looked at Eames. "Eames isn't it against the law to masturbate in a public building," he grabbed his cuffs and started clicking them.

"It sure is Goren," Eames smiled at Winchester.

"Hey this is my private office," he argued.

"But the door was unlocked, anyone could walk in, and it's a place of business. What if a child walked in," Bobby got up with the cuffs and walked around the desk.

"Ok, Ok, I will tell you everything you want to know." Winchester gave in. Let me get the file. He handed Goren and Eames the file. "You didn't get this from me. I need a drink," and he walked out the office.

Goren and Eames flipped through the files. They came upon a letter from Janice Wallace the letter read as follows:

_Dear Mom and Dad,_

_I need you to come get baby Janie. Nicolas is going crazy, he keeps saying that Janie isn't his. He thinks I slept with his friend Roger but I didn't. I am afraid he will hurt her. I love her and little Nicki so much. I would leave him but I still love him and Nicki loves her dad so much. I will be at JFK at 8AM Next Thursday meet me there and I will give her to you. I know you will love her and raise her with love. It is best you don't tell her about us. I don't want her to know she was sent away. I know you have the means to change her name and birth certificate so please do so. I want her to only know love. It will be hard to explain to Nicki why her sister is leaving but she is young she will get over it._

_With all my love_

_Janice_

"So that explains it all. Janie doesn't know about any of this," Eames said looking at Goren. "But I don't understand why would they hold on to this? This is the only evidence about her past."

"Maybe because they knew their son-in-law and then they learned what their other granddaughter turned into. If we didn't see this letter we would or you would still think Janie was a cold blooded killer like her sister. Nicole was raised in a house of abuse. Janie was raised in a house of love. But even two people raised in the same environment don't turn out the same Eames. Look at me and Frank," he concluded.

Eames nodded in agreement. They made copies of all the papers in the file and headed back to NYC. One the way back Goren was silent as he read each and every word in Janie's grandparents file. Then he put the file down and looked at Eames, he went pale.

She looked at her partner and waited she knew he had found something.

"It's her, she has been planning this for the last 4 years," he started. "We need to investigate her grandparent's deaths."

"We haven't solved this one yet," said Eames. Trying to watch the road and Goren at the same time. "Explain yourself."

"There is a clause in the will, if anything happens to Janie, if she dies or goes to jail. The money goes to any other grandchildren. That means Nicole. It would be too easy to kill her, Nicole would rather her go to jail and suffer like she did all these years. We need to get Janie police protection. Once Nicole figures out we know, she might just kill her." Goren grabbed his cell. He called Ross and filled him in. After a few minutes Ross called back. Janie had already checked out of the hospital and officers were trying to locate her. Eames put on the siren and drove faster. The looked at each other, both had concern in their eyes. They knew what Nicole was capable of.


	4. Chapter 4

"Thanks for the ride home Michael. I can take it from here," she said as the doorman opened the car door for her and she got out.

"You're sure you don't want me to come up and help you get settled," he asked. He hoped she would say yes, he never had the courage to ask her out; he always wanted to.

"No, you have been a dear. I don't want to take anymore of your time," she replied, heading for the door. Michael was a sweet guy, but not her type. He just happened to be at the hospital when the doctor said she could go home. They wouldn't let her just take a cab; she needed someone to drive her home. She knew he had a crush on her; at school he was always finding reasons to come to her classroom to either borrow something or ask a question. The last thing she needed was him in her apartment.

She took the elevator up to her apartment, unlocked the door and went in. It felt so good to be home. She plopped herself on the sofa. As she scanned the room she noticed dirty dishes and clothes thrown around the room that weren't hers.

She got up to call the police then she heard, "Nice place you got here sis," Nicole said as she walked out of the bedroom. "Better put down the phone," Nicole went on as she pulled out her gun.

"Who are you," asked Janie. She was frightened and started to back away toward the door.

"Just go back and sit on the sofa," Nicole motioned with the gun. "I am your sister Nicole. Didn't Detective Goren tell you that by now? I left him enough clues to figure it out himself. I knew when I saw you two in the art gallery flirting that this would work out beautifully," laughed Nicole. "But now he has gone and figured out too much; so there is a change in plans. We have got to go," instructed Nicole.

"Go where? I don't understand. How can I have a sister? They would have told me," she insisted.

"Your parents were Nicolas and Janice Wallace from Sidney, Australia. Father thought mother was sleeping around and you weren't his real daughter, so he made mother send you away. She didn't want you to feel unwanted so they changed your last name, made up some fake story. You got to live the life of a princess while I lived in hell. Now it's you're turn," explained Nicole. "Let's go. Any false moves and I will kill you, doesn't matter much to me."

Janie was in shock. She just found out her whole life was a lie. She did as Nicole said; they left through the service entrance. A few moments later police arrived and went up to the apartment and found it empty. A half hour later Goren and Eames arrived.

"Sorry Detectives, her apartment is empty," said one of the officers on the scene. "Doorman said she had just got home about 2 hours ago. He also said the night of the accident her sister arrived from out of town. She had a key to the apartment. He said she probably went somewhere with her. He describes her as medium size, medium height and blonde with an accent."

Goren punched the hood of the SUV. "It's Nicole, she took her!" yelled Goren.

"Bobby, if Nicole had a key, you have to consider Janie knew about all this," said Eames.

"No! Eames, there is no reason for her to help Nicole. She already had her grandparents' money," insisted Bobby. "Why kill the Commissioner?"

"You, Bobby. The only way to get you on the case was to kill someone important. I think it's time you tell me what's going on between you and Janie," Eames said, as she looked her partner directly in the eye. Eames had her hands on her hips; she wasn't backing down. "Bobby I'm your partner, you need to trust me."

Bobby looked at Eames, he had always kept things from her and it had hurt their relationship. He knew he had to trust her. "Let's go to the coffee house across the street; I will explain," he said as he pointed to the coffee house across the street. He put his head down, his hands in his coat pockets and shuffled his feet like a young boy in trouble.

They sat at a corner table for privacy and ordered each a cup of coffee.

"A few days ago I was at the Art Museum and I saw Janie there; she was with her class. She was trying to teach them something about art, but they weren't listening," he smiled as he thought back. "I approached the class because I found what she was saying so interesting. She took notice of me and we made visual contact. There was, I guess you could say, a mutual attraction, but I was too shy to make contact, then she was gone. But I just don't think someone who was so kind and nice to those children could do this."

"Maybe she is in your blind spot Bobby. I think it's you that need to keep an open mind here," explained Eames. "She could be a victim, but she could still be our perp." She reached out and touched Bobby's arm. "But I think it's too late; you've already fallen for her. Maybe you need to be removed from this case?"

Bobby was staring down into his coffee wishing he could just fall into it, when he heard Eames last statement. He pulled his arm away from her, "No, I am fine. I can keep an open mind. I need to stay on this case. I need to get Nicole once and for all," he said. "We need to figure out where Nicole would go."

"That's like finding a needle in a haystack," said Eames as she got up from the table.

"Let's start with red cars that had any body work. Let's check with Lewis," said Bobby.

"Oh I like Lewis," smiled Eames as she tried to break the tension.

"And Lewis likes you," smirked Goren.

"Where are you taking me?" asked Janie. She looked at Nicole who seemed so calm. But Janie was anything but calm. How could her grandparents keep this from her? Janie had read articles about Nicole Wallace; how she killed and murdered people. How could she be related to some one like this? Nicole used and manipulated people. She could never do anything like that.

"Well dear, there has been a change of plans. You see I thought everything was going well. Bubby was quite smitten by you that day in the Art Gallery. It was so amusing to watch the mating game you two played. But shy Bubby walked away, I figured he would. You were laying it on pretty thick, just like your sister would," she laughed. "I knew then what I had to do. I would have to make a case that would lead to you, and then break his heart. So first I made you a victim. You being friends with the commissioner was great, I could kill him and of course Bubby would be in on the case."

"I stole your purse so they would run your blood and it would ID you as my sister. I can image the look on his face when he found that out. Of course he would defend you, but his partner would think you were a chip off the old block. But then I underestimated how much you affected him. He went and researched your history. He found out about the money and figured out what I was up to. "So now I just have to kill you. My lawyer friend will get me my money and Bobby will be heartbroken and my job is done," smiled Nicole as she continued to drive.

Janie was in shock, she had to think fast. She had Nicole in her; she had to bring that part of her out in the open.

"That's not good enough sis," she said as she turned to Nicole. "If this Goren did such horrible things to my sister to make her so angry, he has got to pay big time."

"What are you saying?" asked Nicole looking shocked.

"If he hurt you he is the one that should die and suffer a long agonizing death. And if he is as infatuated with me as you say, wouldn't it be great to see his face when I am the one doing the torturing," Janie smiled. "Think of the havoc we could do as sisters. We have the same blood."

"Why should I trust you?" asked Nicole, still confused.

"I know you had a horrible life; our parents and grandparents let you down. They also lied and let me down. Our parents sent me away; they didn't love me. You don't know what our grandparents did to me, those miserable old ass-holes. It was torture, pure torture. All the years of lies, then not telling me I had a sister. I always wanted a sister. I used to pretend one of my dolls was my sister and tell her all my secrets and problems.

"Nicki it's not too late. We can have that relationship," Janie reached out and touched her sister's arm tenderly; she wanted to vomit at the thought of having a relationship with Nicole, but she had to make this a convincing performance. She hoped her grandparents would forgive her for telling lies about them, but she was doing what she had to do to survive.

"Oh Janie, I used to think about you every day after you left. I missed you so much," Nicole stopped the car and hugged Janie. "Let's get to my place and devise our plan."


	5. Chapter 5

**Nature versus Nurture 5**

"How are we going to find her Bobby?" asked Eames. As they stood by the SUV, Bobby was in deep thought. Nicole had managed to stay under the radar for the last 3 years.

"The lawyer!" Bobby said exuberantly. He jumped into the passenger seat of the SUV and motioned Eames to get in.

"What do you mean the lawyer," asked Eames, as she started up the SUV and began to drive.

"Winchester is the only one who knew about the clause in the will. Janie didn't know she had a sister. Nicole got to him and looked at the papers." Bobby was talking fast like he does when he gets excited.

"Bobby we still aren't sure if Janie is innocent in all of this," replied Eames.

"Just trust me, Eames," he said. He looked at her with hope in his eyes. He needed Janie to be innocent.

Eames hoped she was, if she wasn't this would push Bobby over the edge. How could he let himself fall so fast and so easy for a stranger? She would never fully understand her partner. They drove back to Winchester's office. They didn't even talk to the receptionist this time; they just walked right in. Winchester was on the phone with a client. Bobby took the phone from him.

"Hello?...He will call you back." He wanted to make sure it wasn't Nicole on the phone.

"Hey, you had no right to do that. I helped you..." Winchester was cut off. Bobby picked him up by the collar and held him against the wall.

"Where is she," he asked forcefully.

"Who," he asked.

"Nicole Wallace, I know you're helping her!" Bobby demanded.

"I don't know..." he was cut off again.

Bobby lifted him off his feet and still held him by the collar. "You'd better tell me now!"

"I would tell him if I was you," said Eames. She stood back and let Bobby do his thing, but she was worried he would go too far.

"Ok! Ok! Put me down I will tell you," the lawyer replied. He was afraid.

"Where is she?" Bobby was going for his collar again.

"She is at my country house. Here is the address," he wrote down the address on a piece of paper.

"Winchester you are under arrest," said Eames, as she grabbed her cuffs.

"Wait, wait! Arrested? I helped you," he asked. He waved his arms around and paced back and forth.

"You're harboring a fugitive, Mr. Winchester and we can't take the chance you will tip her off we are coming. Now turn around like a good boy; I would think you like being cuffed by a woman," Eames snarked.

"Nice house Nicki; yours," asked Janie as she walked around.

"No, a friend of mine. So now we have to plan how are we going to get Bubby," Nicole said as she sat at the kitchen table.

"Well I could get him alone in his apartment, slip him something in his drink, and tie him up…then you come in and we do the deed," suggested Janie. She tried to smile and seem unemotional about discussing a murder.

"No, not good, too risky. If someone comes over, no chance for escape," replied Nicole.

"We need to lure him out here, in the middle of nowhere, but Eames will come too. So we have to kill her first, quick and easy. Then it will be just you, me and Bubby left to party," she laughed.

"How do we get him here," asked Janie. She already knew the answer to that.

"You. You're going to call in a distress call," said Nicole. "And your white knight will come to rescue you." Nicole handed her the house phone. She new Bobby could trace it. Janie dialed Bobby's cell.

Bobby and Eames were already on the way to the house.

"Goren..." he answered his phone.

"Detective Goren, I can't talk long. Nicole has me locked in this house somewhere in the country. I am not sure where it is, but it took about an hour from my apartment to get here and it was real bumpy. I can't stay on the phone long, she will find out I got out of the basement," Janie hoped Goren would pick up on her bad acting or ask a question.

"We are on our way already," said Goren.

"I need you to come and get me as soon as you can," said Janie.

Goren wondered if she didn't just hear what he said. "Is Nicole listening," he asked.

"Yes, it was a real bumpy road. I hope you can find me. I have to go; she will be back soon," said Janie and she hung up the phone. She was relieved she got her message across. "Well, I think I played the damsel in distress real well, don't you?"

"Yes, you did sis, now we just wait. Coming from NYC it should take them about an hour. So let's get ready," smiled Nicole.

"It should be right around that corner Bobby," said Eames. "What did she say?"

"It's a trap. Stop here, I am calling for backup," said Bobby. "She has Nicole thinking she is on her side. And they are setting a trap for the both of us. I think from this point on, we need to approach on foot."

"What do you want me to do, Nicki," asked Janie as she watched Nicole check her gun. Then Nicole laid the gun on the table.

"I am going to tie you up in the basement. You told him that's where you were. He will go down there to save you, I will hit him over the head, shoot Eames, then tie him up. Then we will slowly torture him at our will," smiled Nicole.

Janie saw a figure outside the window but couldn't make out who it was. She figured it must be Goren and Eames. "Maybe you should go get everything ready downstairs, Nicki. I have to go to the bathroom and I will meet you down there when I am finished. This is going to be a blast," she laughed.

"I am so glad we found each other, Janie," smiled Nicole as she walked down the basement stairs.

Janie quietly opened the kitchen door and looked around; she didn't see anyone. She walked around the corner of the house and suddenly she had a gun pointed at her head. She froze in horror. "Please don't shoot."

"Sorry, I thought it was Nicole," said Bobby, lowering his gun. "Where is she?"

"She is waiting for me in the basement. She is going to tie me up to set a trap for you and Eames, to kill you both," said Janie. Bobby put his hand on her shoulder; she was shaking.

"I need you to go with Detective Eames; you're safe now," Bobby said calmly and gently as he looked into her eyes.

"Bobby you can't go in there alone she might have a gun," insisted Eames.

"Oh, wait," said Janie. She pulled a gun out of the back of her pants. "Here's her gun, thought I'd better take it in case. She left it on the table.

"I'll take that," said Eames, leading Janie to the nearby barn for safety.

"You took long enough Janie, thought you flushed yourself down the loo," Nicole said without turning around. "He should be here soon. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees you have joined me. He will be heartbroken. Then I will kill Eames and we will slowly torture him till he begs to die. I will tell him how I killed the commissioner and our grandparents and he won't be able to do a thing about it. The great Detective Goren will finally be out of my life forever. I am the one person he has never been able to capture," laughed Nicole.

"Until now," replied Goren.

Nicole turned around. She was in shock. She could here sirens in the distance. "That bitch lied to me!"

"No where to run Nicole. You confessed. You're going to jail," smiled Bobby. He turned her around and cuffed her.

"You will never be able to be with her. You will always think of me when you're with her. I will always haunt you," laughed Nicole.

"You're wrong Nicole. She is nothing like you. I will never think about you. You're not worth the time," smirked Bobby.

Bobby led Nicole out of the basement to a patrol car and watched it drive off. Eames and Janie were talking to another officer. Eames went over to Bobby.

"You ok?" she asked.

"Yes, I am fine. We got her. We finally got her," he smiled.

"I asked the officer to give Janie a ride home. I got her statement. You were right, she went along with Nicole just to stay alive. She is a good person," said Eames, as she looked at Janie. "She is holding up pretty well considering."

"Genetics? Let me just talk to her a minute before she goes," said Bobby, as he walked over to Janie.

"Janie..Ms Reese can I talk to you before you go?" asked Goren nervously avoiding eye contact. Afraid he would lose his nerve like he did that day in the art gallery.

"Sure Detective," said Janie, trying to look into his eyes, but she noticed he was avoiding her gaze.

"I wanted to tell you, you did a great job on the phone call of warning us of the trap. And how brave you were. Taking Nicole's gun like that then walking out the house. That took a lot of courage. We will need you to testify at her trial, but the DA will contact you with that information," he said. He was looking at his feet and kicking the dirt and playing with his hands.

"Well thank you. That means a lot coming from a Detective. I was really scared. Guess my survival instincts kicked in," she replied. She wondered if that was all he wanted to say. She started heading to the patrol car that was suppose to take her home.

Bobby was getting angry with himself. How could he let another chance like this pass him by again? He touched her arm right before she got into the car.

"Was there something else, Detective," she asked, hoping there was.

"Would you like to go out sometime," he asked, looking at her intermittently with his head down, afraid to hold steady eye contact. To him, it seemed like an eternity before she answered.

"I would love to Detective," she smiled, bending over to catch his eyes just like she does with her 3rd graders.

"It's Bobby," he said, finally looking into her eyes.

"Nice to meet you Bobby, I'm Janie," she reached out and shook his hand. "Be sure to call me and set up that date."

"I will," he smiled, he turned to walk away. She got into the car and was about to close the door. "Is tonight too soon," he asked.

"No, it isn't," she smiled.


End file.
